


The Path Shrouded in Mist and Shadow [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: The Easterlings Appreciation Week Podfic Anthology [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Easterling Appreciation Week, Easterlings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Easterling Appreciation Week: Ylpang and Bör find a way forward for both their peoples.</p><p>Story written by meisiluosi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Shrouded in Mist and Shadow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Path Shrouded in Mist and Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119326) by meisiluosi. 



Music:

"Memory of Uday" by Ravi Shankar, from The Essential Ravi Shankar

 

Length:

34 minutes, 20 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 31MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/EAW2015/The%20Path%20Shrouded%20in%20Mist%20and%20Shadow%20by%20meisiluosi.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082002.zip)


End file.
